Tanith and the Witch Hunter
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: This is the entry for the contest Exquisite Corpse. And as a bonus you guys get to read it. yay! Tell me what you think in a review. Tanith vs. a Witch Hunter. Who will succeed?


Babies with magical powers are difficult to raise, their powers are out of control and under developed; making them the perfect targets for witch hunters.

This witch hunter in particular had kidnapped a new born magical baby. He set fire to the infants home and left the parents to die. But he wasn't going to get away with it, not with Tanith Low on his tail.

The man traveled around a lot, never stopping in one place for long, Tanith couldn't get a grasp as to what his agenda was. The baby was always close, so she couldn't just grab him. The witch hunter kept going to old antique shops but each seemed to disappoint; but in the fifth shop Terrance Hollow-Well seemed to have found what he was looking for.

Keeping her distance, Tanith moved in closer to where she could see through the windows. She saw the witch hunter carrying the baby while he followed the shop owner to the back.

They went out of her view. Tanith muttered under her breath, walked down the side of the building and tried very discreetly to not be heard coming inside. She didn't hear any voices. She went to the back but quickly looked for cover; the two men were returning.

"Put this on the infants hand and it should activate," the old man handed the witch hunter something.

"How do I know if it worked?"

"You will."

"It better work, or else."

"Have a nice evening, Sir." The old man gestured to the door. The hunter left.

Tanith came out of the shadows and stepped behind the old man. Unsheathed her sword and whipped it in the air so that it was in front of the man's throat. "If you want to see tomorrow then you'll tell me what you gave to that customer."

"I don't always agree with people but I can't say that I don't agree with pension."

"What did he want?" She tugged the blade closer.

He sighed. "If you want to know then go ask him yourself." He stepped forward, the sword was in the middle of his neck. He turned towards Tanith. His skin was frost like and his body was see through. "Now, have a good day, Madame." He disappeared leaving a shocked Tanith behind.

Tanith walked outside and saw no one. She felt a presence behind her. "Why are you following me?"

"What do you want with the baby?"

"Its no secret," he said.

Tanith felt the weight of her sword on her hip. "I don't want to have to beat it out of you."

"If you shut up, then you won't." Tanith looked perplexed.

The baby cooed. Terrance Hollow-Well glared at Tanith. He studied her. "I know you know about magic. I use to have it, my magic was a growing power. But then it was taken, for ‛poor use of it.' " He reminisced a moment. "I want it back. I deserve my magic."

Tanith thought, _for once somebody that's __**not **__trying to take over the world._

He sighed, "Well, if I can't have my magic, then I'll have his!" He pulled out a ring, put it on the baby then they disappeared; reappearing behind her in a car in gear. Tanith jumped onto the roof and they raced down the street.

"Shit! I missed." The witch hunter swerved trying to knock Tanith off the car.

Tanith held on the the edges of the roof, when she saw a window was down. She reached through it and tried to grab the baby but then Hollow-Well swerved sharply to the left, sending Tanith flying.

The car came back around and Terrance laughed out the window. Tanith stood but buckled. She held her leg applying pressure trying to ease the pain. How was she supposed to stop Hollow-Well now?

A voice entered her head. Tanith knew, somehow, it was the babies voice, guiding her to him. Suddenly all the pain was gone. She stood again and she walked. A few minutes later she found herself in a clearing. The witch hunter had taken the ring off the baby and placed it around his neck. No sooner had he done that there was a flash of light. When Tanith could see again the witch hunter was floating in mid-air. "Ha ha ha! Finally, its mine!"

Tanith narrowed her eyes. She crept around the edge of the tree line until she was right underneath Terrance.

Tanith jumped. Stretched out her fingers and grabbed Terrance's pants. He roared out in anger. Tanith pulled herself up. She closed her eyes, concentrated on all her strength she could muster and broke the necklace wrapping her hand around the ring. Terrance pulled on Tanith's hair, she screamed. He lifted her up until she was right in his face. "How many times do I have to kill you!?"

"Just once more." She stabbed him with the knife concealed in her arm. He yelled and let her go. Tanith didn't have time to gasp as she fell to the ground.

The baby meahed and stared at the crippled figure on the ground. He clapped his hand on the ground but still it wouldn't move. Tears swelled up and the infant cried.

Tanith opened her hand, the ring flew to the baby. A bright red light glowed, the ring broke and the magic flowed back into the babies body.

The witch hunter screamed. "No! You can't! My magic!"

Tanith turned on her back. "Oops. Did I do that?" The baby laughed, his magic surged into a giant lightening bolt and charged.

"Arrgh!" The witch hunter was struck and burst. The pure magic getting rid of the threat and wielded back into its only Caster.

"Well then," Tanith picked up the little boy, "that bad man won't be bothering you anymore."

The child's eyes glowed filled with magic.


End file.
